User talk:Bulbminlead101
Usually, this is not my job but hey it's school season. Anything you question, follow me to my chatroom. Enjoy your stay here! If you want your own cool username sig, (this is only an example) create a page called: User:Example/sig. Remember, in order to use it, it needs to redirect to your userpage which means that you need to type in your username. Next, type in codes like this, "This is ExampleMe , and I love this wiki." . But there are a few rules for it. *Picture must be only 50px. *If it's animated, it needs to be examined by the admins. *Don't use an offensive message. Have fun! on any page you want your game to be related to.}} Pikmin: Dark forces help me! Anyone willing to help me on pikmin: Dark Forces? Bulbminlead101 I'm willing to help with your grammar and spelling on your game because that's what Red Bulborbs do, and I made a custom sig just for you! Free of charge ;). How does this look?= Hope you like it!! Hey Can you explain the looks of your ship the S.S. Orca? I would like to draw it. Also can you explain the looks of your creatures? I would have to agree with Ruddie here. Perhaps you could add more details to your species, like how to defeat them or even their mere appearance? Does this design look good? by the way, it's the S.S. Orca. Made You Another Template! Hey, I made a template relating to Pikmin: Advanced Online. Just type on a page you want Pikmin: Advanced Online related to. Do you want to join Bulborb Co.? Your articles Hi, I'm PikFan23, one of the admins around here. I've noticed that you've been making quite a lot of edits, which is good! We appreciate active users :) However, the pages you make tend to be short, and they appear to have several grammatical errors, such as not capitalizing certain things (ex. "pikmin"), and several important pieces are missing, like , , and . Additionally, you may want to view our Article Policy, the rules of making articles. Please remember to do these things when you're making your articles. If you have any questions, just ask. Good luck making your game! Enemies for my game Anyone willing to make picsq since I have school? Hey there, you're doing pretty good and on your way to your first evolution! In fact, You Have Earned It! Congrats. Hey, want help on your game? Or you're just doing fine? Hi I am a Pikmin named LoganPikmin Could I help you with Pikmin: Dark Forces? Let me know on my page. PDF and PAODS Two things. First thanks for the response. I would like some help on PAODS aND I would like to help on PDF just tell me what I need to do. Keep on talking to me on my talk page if you need to ask a quesion or just chat. Some Stuff How long have you been on Pikmin Fanon? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 22:19, 26 June 2015 (EDT) Hey are you in The Guild Of Bulborbs? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 15:00, 27 June 2015 (EDT) RE: im Back!! Hey nice to see your back! I would still like to help with PDF! I have a new sig! Respond back. Re: Hello Hi! I've taken up your request for the logos for PDF and PAO and I just finished PDF. Pikmin Dark Forces Logo by Scruffy.png|The logo for PDF. PIkmin Advanced Online Logo by Scruffy.png|The logo for PAO. Let me know if you'd like any changes made. I'll happily whip up a logo for PAO as well, thank you for the request! Scruffy 10:57, 2 November 2015 (EST) :I like your games, I think they've got great potential! I was wondering what abilities Block and Spherical Pikmin would have. Scruffy 18:58, 2 November 2015 (EST) ::I'd be happy to compose a theme for you! I'll give you the YouTube link once it's ready. Scruffy 09:08, 3 November 2015 (EST) Just added PAO's logo. Thanks again! Scruffy 11:22, 6 November 2015 (EST) where you been? Hey dude long time no see. where you been? I have been pretty busy here lately. Tell me what you think of my game Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike. where you been? Hey dude long time no see. where you been? I have been pretty busy here lately. Tell me what you think of my game Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike. I..it..it happ.. it happened... YES IT HAS HAPPENED WE ARE 3000 DEEP!! Hey what I mean, in case you are wondering is that we now have 3000 articles. Also I'm a Master Bud now! Can you believe it?!. Also I saw your game its looking awesome. What do you think of the major update I added to PAODS? Also do you think I deserve the Master Bud? Pikmin Fanon is awesome, I just wish there were more users active. Why haven't you been active lately? Let me know your response to all of this as soon as possible. Bye and bulbmin ya later! This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:24, 29 July 2016 (EDT)